1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slewing bearing assembly, which is used in a rotation section for yaw and a wind mill of a wind powered turbine and in a deck crane as a slewing pedestal and also to a rotation section support apparatus for the wind powered turbine.
2. Description of Related Art
A slewing bearing assembly is currently employed in a rotation section or the like for yaw and a wind mill of the wind powered turbine (a wind powered, electricity generating turbine). In the wind powered turbine, need is generally recognized to change the angle of each of the blades and the orientation of a nacelle as needed in dependence on the wind condition. For this reason, the blades and the nacelle are rotatably supported by respective slewing bearing assemblies and are rotated by respective drive mechanism not shown.
As a retainer type for the slewing bearing assembly, a spacer type, that is, a rolling element separator type (the patent document 1 listed below) or a retainer type are available. The slewing bearing assembly used in the wind powered turbine is susceptible to a radial load and a moment load in addition to an axial load.